1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective web intended to be used in the manufacture of garments for reinforcing parts thereof that correspond to parts of the human body most exposed to scratching or fleshing risks of the skin or of the muscles.
2. Description of the Related Art
As everyone knows, certain activities such as motorcycling, present great risks in the case of fall following an accident or skidding. Particularly at great speed, the falls may result in scratching as well as fleshing of the skin and of the muscles of the motorcyclist at places of his anatomy that are most exposed, namely the elbows, the shoulders, the hips or the knees.